The use of non-invasive monitoring systems, such as ultrasound devices, to produce real-time images of blood vessels, organs, bones, nerves, tumors, and other target structures under the skin or other layers of tissue in patients has advanced the techniques used for interacting with such target structures. Procedures for epidural placements, lumbar punctures, nerve blockings, and the cannulation of vascular vessels, among other procedures, have been accordingly advanced. For example, prior to the development of such systems, medical practitioners attempting to cannulate a vascular vessel had to rely on approximations of the predicted locations of such target structures, without any internal visual aids to guide the cannulation process through the interior of the patient. This cannulation technique can produce unwanted results, such as the puncturing of wrong vascular vessels or structures, and/or repeated painful attempts to locate and cannulate the correct structure.
Although technology has advanced the monitoring process, cannulation still requires hand/eye coordination between the images scanned by a monitoring system and a needle or probe as it is inserted by the hand of the medical practitioner into a target area of a patient. Accordingly, a need exists for a monitoring device that can present real-time internal images of the cannulation process proximate to, and aligned with, the target area and internal target structure to, therefore, assist the hand/eye coordination of the medical practitioner during the monitoring and/or cannulation process.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of examples of embodiments. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, physical, mechanical, or other manner.